


Fly, Reader, Fly

by bansheegirl43



Series: Bitties [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reader Bitty, And they are a special one, How Do I Tag, I like one of a kinds, I suck at fanfics, I'm really picky, OH and also!, One of a Kind, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thats why I make so many, This Reader has a defined look, reader POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Most people don't care for me. Most people take advantage of the fact that I can't tell anyone anything. Most people think that I can't think, and am incapable of advanced thought patterns. Most want me to be their little doll, coming out to show off when told to.My name...Is Deirdre.(BTW PLEZ HELP ME I HATE THIS TITLE)





	Fly, Reader, Fly

**Author's Note:**

> There is a first time in everything, and I want to do it. MAKING A READER BITTY OC, WHO IS A ONE OF A KIND BITTY. YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN WHEN YA SEE WHAT I MEAN.

A reader bitty is running. They got a very pale green/pale indigo sweater, torn at the back to allow a pair of wings to breath, them seemingly attached to the reader. She pants as she runs, her tiny self not covering near as much ground as the giant behind her. The UnderFell clan lizard monster with sharp claws was chasing after her, hissing for her to come back to them. Come back to their 'master.' She only runs faster, and eventually realizes that it's pointless to run, so she decides to use her wings, which are way faster than her sprinting. In fact, she is quite fast since she used her wings every day of her five years she was alive.

 

She jumps into the air, and instead of face planting on the floor, she takes off, flying into the air, speeding ahead of where her 'master' is. As she looks behind her to see if they were still following her, she crashes into something- or, someone. She lets out a quiet gasp, and looks up cautiously to the hoodie she was clinging to to stay from the ground. The hoodie is orange, is the first thing she realizes. Second thing she realizes is she is looking up at a skeleton. A very tall skeleton, at that. She shrinks away from him, trying to push herself off him so that way she can continue escaping.

 

She lets out a silent gasp when the person puts a hand around her to both prevent her from falling, and to keep her from running away. "woah, hey, lil' buddy, where ya off ta?" She shrinks under the gaze of curiosity, not liking that she isn't far enough from that lizard monster. The skeleton softens his look, realizing probably, that her pale green color was the timid type. She then remembers that she was running from someone, as she hears fast footsteps approaching them. He instantly makes his hand hide her, looking up. She can hear the other voice, as slimy as it was.

 

He hisses, "Hey, skeleton, have you seen a reader fly past ya?" She doesn't know if it was the tremors wracking throughout her body, or his sudden urge to lie, but he lied for her.

 

"A flying reader? What you mean? Last time I checked, readers can't fly. I haven't seen one, though." He hisses out a curse, and runs past the skeleton, probably assuming that she just flew past a skeleton not paying attention.

 

The hand shifts, as if he was slightly to watch them run down the street. She slowly covers herself with her wings, careful not to show signs of too much movement. She never was one for attention- all attention she has ever gotten resulted in more scars amongst her body and wings. She feels the tremors only growing and a panic attack incoming quickly. The reader can't see the skeleton as he suddenly pokes her wing barrier, that is cocooning her right now. She only tightens the barrier even more, with only one word in her mind.

 

_No._

 

She distantly hears his voice, but can't understand it as she has a panic attack. Her breathing is fast, not only from running. She feels another poke, more insistent on getting through. She shakes her head, even though he probably can't see her. Then, all of a sudden, her wings are pried apart, revealing a blurry skeleton- wait, when did she start crying? ' _Oh no.. he'll think I'm weak. He'll keep me to 'train me' to no longer cry. He'll rip off my wings like the lizard wanted to do. I can't let him do that- I-I-I can't!_ '

 

She tries to get up to fly away, but falls back on her butt, her legs like jelly. Her wings weren't much better, either. The were shaking too much to fly away, and the panicked tone of them only spurred her deeper into the fear. The skeleton was running now, their hand clenching lightly onto her. She can't hear anything, too lost in her panic attack to notice her surroundings. She hugs herself, and feels herself soon in the grasps of a soft paw. The reader instantly clings to the softness, and hears a soothing, calm voice.

 

The timid reader soon goes back to their senses enough to hear the soothing voice, after atleast half an hour. "Hey, pumpkin, you alright? That was a scary attack you got there.." She looks up, and sees a deer-looking being who has fancy antlers and grey skin. She blushes, whispering to herself. "Huh? What is that, pumpkin?" 'Pumpkin' blushes, and looks to the side as she whispers a little louder.

 

"You.. you're pretty." She waits for the slap, or the throw, and soon feels the hand holding her shift. When she looks back, she notices she is closer to the deer. She shrinks, her wings starting to hide her slightly. The deer nuzzles her, surprising the reader. ' _Isn't she supposed to be mad?! Speaking is not supposed to be allowed! Master said so!_ '

 

"Oh, you are the cutest little thing! Anyways, since you seem.. awake, now, would you like to see the skeleton that brought you?" The reader shrinks, and slowly nods. ' _He's.. still here?_ ' The little bubble of hope in her eyes made Rivethart smile softly at her, encouraging that hope. She knows all skeletons of all clans have a good soul, even UnderFell, so she isn't worried.

 

The reader slowly looks up as she is brought through the swinging door, and sees the skeleton from earlier. He instantly stands once he sees it's her, and nods to her. She is surprised to find herself nod back. She freezes, but relaxes slightly as he smiles gently at her. "hey, lil' buddy, you okay now?" She nods, not trying to think about how she was worthless for crying like that. Rivethart hands her to the skeleton softly, and the reader huffs, and decides to be a little brave. She hugs one of his phalanges tightly, kissing it before rubbing her cheek against it. Her wings flap a little in excitement when he chuckles, and nudges her head with his other finger. "lil' buddy, ya never told us your name."

 

The reader freezes, but soon relaxes. She looks up- and sees that he and the deer are waiting for her to speak. She clears her throat, and soon speaks. "Deirdre. My name.. is Deirdre."


End file.
